Solo no lo Persigas ¿ Si?
by Agrotera.69
Summary: Un One-shot CaitxVi que narra las consecuencias de una pequeña cacería por parte de estas dos hacia el criminal buscado Jhin... pero ¿quien terminara siendo el cazador y quien la presa?


Solo no lo persigas… ¿si?

_Cuatro._

Un último disparo y esa palabra fue lo que escucho antes del jadeo de dolor de su compañera, herida, mientras la observaba confrontar a su atacante. La sangre comenzó a manar de su hombro derecho, corrió por su brazo y comenzó a gotear de la punta de sus dedos hasta caer al suelo y fundirse con los charcos de agua que habían causado la incesante lluvia que hacía rato los había empapado a los tres. Supo que el nombre de ella salió de sus labios temblorosos, pero no porque escuchara su propia voz, sino porque observo al hombre que le había disparado a la otra levantar la mirada y posarla sobre ella.

_Rojo._

Fue el único color que veían sus ojos. No rosa, como el color del cabello de ella, o de sus labios. No blanco, como la máscara de él. No negro, como el miedo que se había alojado en su corazón cuando vio a Vi caer de rodillas para después desplomarse con todo su peso en el suelo, frente a ella. Era el color del charco de sangre que empezaba a formarse debajo del cuerpo de la luchadora. Uno muy grande.

Corrió hacia la mujer experta en hextech. Su sombrero cayo de su cabeza durante el camino mientras lo hacía, pero no le importo. Siguió hasta llegar junto a ella y arrodillarse a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se fundían con las gotas de lluvia que le empapaban el rostro. Una mano viajo hasta el abdomen de la pelirrosa bajo ella y abrió la chaqueta de esta, revelando una primera herida de bala, igual a la de su hombro. La herida sangraba mucho más que la última… o que las otras dos. Una en su pierna y otra en un costado. Ahora entendía de donde salía tanta sangre.

_Calor._

Si. A pesar de la frialdad de la lluvia, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la vigilante. Ayudo a Vi a sentarse y recostarse de algún lado, utilizando sus manos para presionar la herida de su abdomen. La sangre comenzó a manchar sus manos, pero no le importó. Debía detener la hemorragia mientras daba tiempo a que los refuerzos llegaran. Concentrada en su tarea, había olvidado a Jhin por completo. Levanto la cabeza para ver si aun seguía allí y noto como este, a paso lento y triunfante, se alejaba de la escena. Se debatió entre ir tras él o quedarse allí con Vi, y luego se regañó mentalmente por siquiera pensar en ello. No dejaría a su compañera. Nunca.

El calor de una mano en su mejilla la saco de sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada y observo el rostro de la pelirrosa. Su boca, curvada en una débil sonrisa y con un rastro de sangre manchando sus hermosos labios. Sus extravagantes ojos violetas la observaban directamente y transmitían una paz que le parecía imposible que la mujer tuviese en esa situación.

Intentó sonreírle también, pero un sollozo fue lo único que pudo darle mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. La mano manchada de sangre de Vi retiro las suyas de la herida en su abdomen y entrelazo sus dedos, mientras la otra intentaba inútilmente secar las lágrimas que se derramaban sus ojos.

―Está bien, Cupcake…

Fue lo único que le susurro la mujer de cabellos rosados. Su mano abandono el rostro de la morena y comenzó a hurgar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando algo, quejándose por no poder encontrarlo. Rindiéndose ante el dolor y el agotamiento, miro a la francotiradora y volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con algo de pesar.

―Sé que debe haber algún paquete de cigarrillos en alguna parte…

―¿Cómo puedes pensar en fumar ahora, Vi?

Con una carcajada bastante débil, la pelirrosa solo miro a un lado y se limitó a observar a la mayor buscar donde ella antes lo hacía, dando con lo que quería y logrando sacar de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta los cigarrillos de los que hablaba.

_Menta._

Vi tomo tranquilamente uno del paquete y lo puso en su boca. Tomo el encendedor y comenzó a accionarlo para producir fuego pero la lluvia no la dejaba. Suspiro frustrada. Estaba a punto de olvidarlo cuando Caitlyn levanto sus manos y lo cubrió para que ella pudiera encender su cigarrillo. La vigilante lo volvió a accionar y esta vez funciono. El olor del humo del cigarrillo llego a ella rápidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Vi sabia lo mucho que este olor le desagradaba, pero luego de una pequeña discusión que había tenido con ella, le dijo que intentaría dejar de fumar o que al menos utilizaría cigarrillos mentolados. Se dio cuenta de que así haba hecho realmente cuando el olor a hierbabuena inundo sus fosas nasales.

―Ya viene una ambulancia, estarás bien dentro de poco.

No sabía porque le había salido decir eso en ese momento, pero lo había hecho. Aunque eso a la pelirrosa le importo poco cuando un repentino ataque de tos la obligo a desechar el cigarrillo y utilizar su mano buena para cubrirse la boca. Sangre salió de su boca y eso a la sheriff la hizo sollozar nuevamente.

―¡Vi!

La vigilante se calmó y noto la mirada preocupada de su cupcake, así que decidió hacer algo para remediarlo. Llevo la mano a la nuca de ella y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo, juntando sus frentes. Por un momento Caitlyn creyó que la besaría, pero se desilusiono cuando noto que su compañera solo la había atraído para juntar sus frentes. Sin embargo, no le interesaban sus propios sentimientos, su querida pelirrosa estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Tomo el rostro de Vi entre sus manos y fue ella la que junto sus labios en un beso tierno.

Metal.

Apenas sus labios se juntaron, sintió ese característico sabor de la sangre en su propia boca. Pero no le importo, siguió besándola hasta que la más joven se quejó de dolor. Se separó de sus labios, pero no despego sus frentes ni sus manos abandonaron su rostro. Suspiro triste cuando noto el dolor en las facciones de la luchadora y miro las heridas de su cuerpo.

―Lo siento.

―Está bien, estuvo bien…

―No Vi, yo… de verdad lo siento.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, confundida. Creía que le pedía disculpas por lastimarla, pero no era así. Pero si no era así ¿Por qué?

―Si no me hubiese dejado convencer por Camille… si yo no te hubiese convencido a ti, nada de esto habría pasado. Caímos directo en su trampa, perdimos muchos hombres. El clan Ferros perdió más aún. Tú…

Sollozo la morena. Vi aparto un mechón de pelo del rostro de su amada y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Tenía el cabello empapado, toda ella estaba empapada. Pescaría un resfriado seguramente, y luego ella tendría que cuidarla. Y con lo malcriada que se ponía Cait cuando se resfriaba, ya veía venir una semana de arduo trabajo en casa. Suspiro sonriendo. Ah ¿A quién estaba engañando? Sabía que no sobreviviría para ver eso. Y como le dolía aquello. Porque por mas tediosa que fuera a veces, por más regañona, estricta, mandona y algo estirada, Caitlyn seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Y no importaba si tenía que aguantar algunos defectos, el solo poder ver su sonrisa cada mañana al despertar, lo valía todo. Hasta cuatro agujeros de bala en su cuerpo.

―No llores, Cait. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Vine porque quise. Porque quería protegerte. Solo imaginar que en vez de mí, pudiste ser tú, me parte el corazón. No podría haberme perdonado si te hubiese pasado algo. Me alegro de que las cosas salieran tal cual salieron.

Y no, no era mentira. Si tuviese la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, lo haría. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Y las que fueran necesario, si de salvar a Caitlyn se trataba. Se removió un poco y sintió como la sangre salía de la herida de su vientre nuevamente. Había parado un poco, pero aun así ya había perdido demasiado. Empezaba a sentirse mareada y su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. No. No quería irse, aun no.

Mierda. Al final sí que quería vivir.

―Sabes lo mucho que te amo, sabes que jamás habría dejado que hicieras esto. Eres una idiota ¡Una estúpida y terca idiota!

Se rió con esfuerzo de las palabras de su chica y tosió, más sangre mancho sus labios. La francotiradora limpio su boca suavemente con sus dedos y miro a un lado, alerta. Vi se tensó. Esperaba que no fuera Jhin de nuevo, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, lo había dejado bastante golpeado a él también, y dudaba que volviera pronto. Miro al cielo, algo arrepentida. Lo único que no le agradaba de dejar a Caitlyn sola, es que conociéndola, iría tras ese maniático de nuevo hasta darle caza.

―Cupcake… quiero que me prometas algo.

Le susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las gotas de lluvia cayeran directamente sobre su rostro. Sabía que lo que le pediría sería difícil de cumplir para la sheriff, pero aunque tuviese que volver como fantasma o demonio, la haría cumplir esa promesa.

―¿Qué?

―Prométeme que no lo perseguirás.

Caitlyn se puso rígida. Sabía que le diría algo así, pero también sabía que no podría cumplirlo.

―Sabes que no pue…

―No me importa Caitlyn.

El tono de Vi cambio completamente. A pesar de estar muy débil y casi inconsciente, fue fuerte y clara con lo que dijo. Bajo la mirada y, con ojos duros y amenazantes, miro a su chica.

―No iras tras él. No arriesgaras tu vida por una venganza estúpida. Mira como terminaron Zed, o Garen, o Sona… Promételo, Cait, por favor.

La morena recordó el caso del maestro de las sombras. Efectivamente por ir tras Jhin el Virtuoso, había terminado muerto, asesinado por el mismo que había asesinado a su maestro. Garen termino igual. Solo que esta vez el héroe de Demacia había terminado como un mártir. Asesinado por creer que solo podría con él. Sona, o, Sona no fue tan estúpida como los otros dos, sin embargo cometió otra clase de estupidez ¿Creer que Jhin podía amarla como ella lo había amado a él? Su ingenuidad fue lo que la mato.

―Vi…

―Caitlyn…

Sostuvo la mirada de la pelirrosa por un rato hasta que no pudo hacerlo más. Tenía razón. Ir tras Jhin sería un suicidio. El hombre era demasiado listo, demasiado hábil. Tres de los mejores guerreros que conocía se habían enfrentado a él, dos yacían ya muertos. La otra, frente a ella, luchando por su vida.

―Está bien, lo prometo… pero no será necesario. Estarás bien, Vi. Tu misma estarás junto a mí para evitar que lo haga.

Habiendo obtenido la respuesta que quería, Vi sonrió y suspiro. Justo a tiempo. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, podía sentirlo. Sintió la mano de Caitlyn entrelazarse con la suya y medio sonrió, sosteniéndola de vuelta. Sus ojos cerrándose solos, su cuerpo perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Noto como la mujer de cabello negro comenzaba a zarandearla, pero ella no sentía nada, ni oía lo que le decía. Solo separo sus labios y, en un último susurro, le dedico sus últimas palabras.

―Te amo, Cait.

Caitlyn se quedó inmóvil cuando escucho las palabras salir débilmente de la boca de su amada. Miro sus manos entrelazadas. Ya no sentía el apretón de la mano de Vi. No. No no no no no. No podía ser. Ya la ayuda estaba muy cerca, podía oír las sirenas de la ambulancia. Tenía que aguantar. Tumbo el cuerpo de la otra en el piso y rápidamente comenzó a hacerle RCP, algo torpemente, pues no estaba entrenada para eso y sus manos y cuerpo temblaban terriblemente.

―Vamos, vamos Vi… ¡Despierta, maldición!

Grito, pero ya era tarde. Vi ya no estaba y aunque se negara a aceptarlo así era. Abandono sus inútiles intentos de reanimarla y la abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Se había ido. Su amada pelirrosa, carismática, valiente, terca, torpe, sexy, amable, buena y perfecta Vi se había ido, y ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer para repararlo. No hizo caso a las advertencias ni de Jayce ni del equipo médico que había llegado al lugar. Junto sus labios una última vez y le susurro lo mismo que ella le había dicho con su último aliento.

―También te amo, Vi.

Sin embargo, no lo escucharía. Vi ya estaba muerta.


End file.
